Froid
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Neige, douce neige, qui emporte nos souvenirs et les éparpille au vent. Attention, shonen ai !


**Titre :** Froid

**Auteure :** Moi ^^

**Genre :** General

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent aux Clamp, pas à moi ! Quel dommage...

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut ! Voici un court texte sur Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, un manga que j'adore mais sur lequel il y a trop peu de fics ! Spoil sur le passé de Fye ! Il y a un petit Kurofye à la fin, donc du yaoi ! Homophobes, quittez cette page ! Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

Il avait froid.

Il était assis, la tête contre la vitre, réchauffant le carreau glacé de son haleine tiède.

Il avait froid aux orteils, aux chevilles, aux cuisses. Froid aux doigts, aux bras, aux épaules. Froid aux oreilles, froid aux lèvres, froid au bout du nez.

Son manteau reposait non loin. Il aurait pu s'en saisir et s'y emmitoufler mais n'en fit rien. Car c'était son cœur qui, pris dans la glace, le faisait souffrir.

Dehors, il neigeait. Un poète aurait sans doute loué la beauté des arbres squelettiques habillés de l'immense écharpe blanche qui enveloppait la Terre, de la pureté du ciel se confondant avec le sol, de l'harmonie parfaite de la nature endormie.

Lui n'en fit rien. La neige lui évoquait seulement de la souffrance. Beaucoup de souffrance. Les autres la voyaient pâle et immaculée, lui la voyait vermeille.

Il avait froid.

Comme toujours, les flocons cristallins faisaient émerger en lui de bien pénibles souvenirs. Il frissonna. Se remémora la tour. La séparation. La mort du roi. Celle de Fye. Le désespoir l'arrivée d'Ashura.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, luttant contre ses démons. Son menton tremblait. Il se sentait seul. Abandonné. Son jumeau lui manquait. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Dans ce monde. Il aurait dû disparaître, ce jour-là, le laisser vivre !

Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le goût de la trahison. Le goût de l'imposture. Le goût des regrets. Comme un noir poison avalé lentement, raclant l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Il souffrait. Au plus profond de lui. Il réprima une grimace de douleur et se composa un masque de de joie, mince barrière entre les autres et son intérieur tourmenté.

Il savait qu'un jour, ce frêle barrage cèderait. Qu'un jour, ses compagnons sauraient la vérité. Ils la haïraient, sans doute. Ça lui ferait mal, mais ils seraient dans leurs droits. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tué son frère ?

Plus froid, toujours plus froid. Un vent glacial sifflait à ses oreilles. La brise lui susurrait des mots mille fois entendus. Sa voix doucereuse s'infiltrait en lui, les mots d'un Fye sacrifié. « Tu m'as assassiné, trahi ! Je te faisait confiance ! Mon frère… » Ce dernier mot sonnait comme un reproche douloureux.

Il pouvait presque sentir sur ses mains la moiteur du sang et des larmes de son jumeau. Il se leva lentement de la chaise en bois où il s'était assis et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber su son lit, les couvertures chaudes entassées dans un coin.

Il sentait le froid le dévorer comme un dragon à l'haleine gelée. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura de ses mains pâles. Pâles comme la neige. Sans vie. Il se sentait mort, comme une fleur fragile prise par le gel.

Son regard erra le long de la baie vitrée. Elle donnait sur un balcon, lui aussi couvert de neige. La balustrade n'était pas bien haute, l'enjamber serait facile. Presque trop.

Aurait-il le courage de partir ? De se fondre dans la poudre blanche, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle ? Elle l'appelait et lui, comme hypnotisé, sortit pour la retrouver. Le froid l'assaillait de nouveau de son étreinte glacée. Il s'avança mécaniquement et s'appuya sur la frêle barrière qui le séparait du vide.

Il sentait le vent le mordre, le griffer de part en part. Les brusques bourrasques l'encerclaient de leurs rugissements moqueurs. Il se pencha un peu. Il lui suffirait d'une pichenette pour tomber. Il sentait la neige brûler ses pieds nus.

Et puis soudain, plus de froid. Il sentait des bras puissants entourer ses épaules, un souffle ardent réchauffer sa nuque. Il recula doucement, rentrant dans sa chambre, tendrement enlacé. Il se retourna, plongeant dans dans les yeux rouges et brûlants du ninja. Le froid était parti, replacé par ce brasier.

Il sourit doucement. Le vent aurait beau hurler, la neige aurait beau tempêter, Il pourrait toujours se réfugier dans le cœur de Kurogane.

* * *

Crisa : Vous êtes trop mignons !

Kuro : C'est court ! Et on me voit presque pas !

Crisa : Si tu veux, la prochaine fic sera entièrement consacré sur toi qui chante le générique de Bob l'éponge !

Kuro : Euh... Laisse tomber...

Crisa : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! À bientôt !


End file.
